


Rache ist süß

by Lillifred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Lippenstiftkuss fliegt durch die Luft - im direkten Landeanflug auf rissige, aschfahle Lippen zu. Die bunt gewandete Rita stellt fest, wie grau Minervas Kleider sind, wie grau die Haut darunter ist. Sie will Farbe hineinbringen, in diese unmögliche, aschfahle Haut, will Sie vor Scham erröten sehen, will die Nasenspitze gelb machen vor Neid, will blaue Flecken blühen sehen, will dass sie grün wird vor Übelkeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rache ist süß

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere alte Geschichte (2008).

Die kleine fette Wanze taxiert ihre Lehrerin mit einem missgelaunten Blick. „So, so. nachsitzen soll ich also. Und für welches Vergehen, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Ihre stark geschminkten Lippen schürzen sich wie von selbst zu einem zuckersüßen Kussmund auf. „Geben Sie’s zu. Sie haben nicht die Spur eines Hinweises. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was gegen mich sprechen könnte“, Ritas kleines Kinn reckt sich kecker und immer kecker in die Höhe, „Keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt .“

„Ganz Recht.“

Aber, denkt Minerva, ich weiß, wie Rita es ärgern muss, dass alle Verehrer der schönen Bella hinterherlaufen. Aber, denkt Minerva, ich weiß, wessen Augen vor Schalk gefunkelt haben, als Miss Blacks Albträume urplötzlich ans Tageslicht kamen.

„Na sehen sie, sie geben es doch selbst zu…“, Ritas reckt ihre Hand empor und fasst die ein gutes Stück größere Minerva am Kinn, als wolle sie ein garstiges Kind rügen.

„Sehen sie den Tatsachen ruhig ins Gesicht: Sie haben einen Verdacht. Sie können ihn nicht begründen. Und Sie stehen völlig wehrlos da. Da fällt’s mir ein, ich hätte doch fast vergessen zu fragen! Welche Geheimnisse haben Sie?“

„Ich wollte mit ihnen sprechen. Nichts weiter.“

„Ach ja…“, verächtlich zieht Rita eine ihrer schwarzen, perfekt nachgezogenen Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre weinrot manikürten Nägel streichen Minervas Hals hinab, kitzeln Sie kindisch, beinahe unschuldig.

Minerva schüttelt das Mädchen, die fette, ekelhafte Fliege ab. „Es geht ihnen nicht gut.“

Ein kurzes Schütteln des honigblonden Lockenkopfes. „Was Sie nicht sagen. Mir geht es prächtig.“ Der schillernde Schmetterling rückte näher, viel zu nahe an die mausgraue Katze. Ein melancholischer Blick aus dem Fenster. Große, ungewöhnlich starke Hände schmiegen sich um kaum angedeutete Lehrerinnenkurven. „Sie werden noch sehen, wer hier unglücklich sein wird.“

Ein Lippenstiftkuss fliegt durch die Luft - im direkten Landeanflug auf rissige, aschfahle Lippen zu. Die bunt gewandete Rita stellt fest, wie grau Minervas Kleider sind, wie grau die Haut darunter ist. Sie will Farbe hineinbringen, in diese unmögliche, aschfahle Haut, will Sie vor Scham erröten sehen, will die Nasenspitze gelb machen vor Neid, will blaue Flecken blühen sehen, will dass sie grün wird vor Übelkeit. Und sie will, dass es in ihrer stolzen, schnippischen Lehrerin genau so grau und miesepetrig aussieht, wie sie von außen doch schon aussieht. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, muss sie sie nur noch verführen, muss sie sie nur noch dazu bringen, eine Blöße zu zeigen, irgendetwas menschliches, irgendetwas. Sie braucht ein Geheimnis. Eine Waffe. Ein vernichtendes Gerücht. Eine Story. Einen Grund, endlich wieder ihrer wahren Leidenschaft nachzugehen, dem Schreiben.

Minervas Spinnenhände ergreifen Ritas Handgelenke, schieben die Schülerin sanft, aber bestimmt zur Tür hinaus, nicht ohne ihr zum Abschied über das honigblonde Haar zu streichen, wie eine Mutter ihrem Kind, und dabei Ritas lindgrünes Haarband herauszureißen. „Es fällt mir schwer, aber ich sehe dir deine ungestüme Art nach. Ich weiß schließlich, wie einsam du dich manchmal fühlst, wie sehr du geweint hast, in deinen ersten Jahren hier in Hogwarts, weil dich so gar niemand mögen mochte, wie unglücklich du über deine dilettantischen Schreibversuche warst, wie du dich nur von den Katzen in Hogwarts verstanden gefühlt hast. Du liebst Katzen, kann das sein? Du fühlst so gern ihre warmen Körper und deinen Händen, du vertraust ihnen Wahrheiten an, vor denen du dich insgeheim selbst fürchtest, die dich beschämen und in deinem Stolz verletzen.“

„Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?“

„Auf die selbe Art und Weise, nehme ich doch stark an, wie Sie Geheimnisse aufzudecken pflegen. Und dafür, meine Liebe, kann ich Sie gut und gerne nach Askaban bringen.“

Rita wird stockstumm, aschgrau, dann kreidebleich.

Minerva hält das lindgrüne Haarband noch in der Hand. „Ich schätze, du hast etwas bei mir vergessen. Wir sehen uns wieder. Zieh dir wieder so etwas schönes Buntes an. Ich mag das sehr.“

Die kreidebleiche Rita rennt, rennt durch Hogwarts Korridore, so schnell sie nur kann. Ihr Gesicht wird rot und gelb und grün und blau.

Rache ist süß, Rita, denkt Minerva bei sich, aber das weißt du doch selbst noch am Besten.


End file.
